North American Moments
by SwordMasterZ
Summary: little Drabbles between Canada and America some sweat, some funny some AU. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Maple Syrup Makes Me feel Better

America was not having a good time. His boss was driving him crazy the other nations were on his case and his paper work was piling up. He hadn't slept well in three days and Russia was being well Russia. America was for lack of A better word stressed. He was glad that he had a Sunday to sleep in. Therefore, he was a little surprised to hear someone in his kitchen around 9:30 AM.

Canada was in in his brother's kitchen making pancakes. He could tell his brother was stressed so he wanted to do something nice for him. He had used the key America had given him to enter the house and he was now currently, making breakfast for he and his brother. Canada was just putting the pancakes on the table when As America entered the room.

"Hi bro did we have plans I forgot about?" America was rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"No, you just seemed stressed out lately and I wanted to check on you." Canada handed his brother a cup of coffee. "I made breakfast and I thought we could talk."

America looked at the table and saw pancakes, chopped Apples, Canadian Bacon and real maple syrup. America then shook his head but smiled. "You and your syrup."

"Well Maple Syrup makes me feel better and you have been going through a lot lately." The two brothers sat down at the table. Canada passed America the pancakes. "So, what are you going to do about your current problems Al?"

America began to pour syrup on his pancakes before handing the jug to Canada. "Well I called Japan and New Zealand and I'm going to see if we can get Twitter to crash. We are calling it operation Flipping the Bird."

Canada tried not to laugh as America took his first bite of pancakes. He then watched as for the first time in a while America smiled.

"Hay Bro."

Canada looked up. "Yes Al?"

"Thank you."

Canada looked confused. "For what?"

"Caring."

Canada gave his brother A hug. "How about some Hokey?"

"You're on."

An: Someone supposedly managed to crash the internet in New Zeeland last year.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

No one sits on my Brother!

It was during the world monthly world meeting and to most people the North America twins were running late. America was running late, Canada was there but no one noticed because he seemed to go invisible again. That would not be so bad except Russia Decided to sit on the pour northern twin.

This was a sadistic act on Russia's part because, unlike most of the nations, he knew Canada was there.

Canada tried his best to get Russia off him but was not having much luck.

About an hour into the meeting America had finally showed up looking for lack of a better term annoyed. And to the onlookers very scary because he was not bothering to repress his nation aura. America had just come from checking on one of the other absent nations, who was dealing from injuries that came from one of those horrific events that seemed to be all over the news these days. The other nations just knew he was looking for someone to take his frustration out on.

Canada saw his brother come in and shot him a _"Help me,"_ look.

America zeroed in on Russia.

The other Nations saw the look in America's eye. The look that basically said one unmistakable thing _"Target Acquired."_

America walked over to Russia and smiled innocently but Canada could tell his brother meant business. "So, Russia how is it going?"

"America I can do something for you Da?"

"Yes, Russia there is plenty you can do for me." America was talking in what could be considered as a non-threatening tone. His eyes, however, were that of an eagle stalking a field mouse. Though the notion of Russia being the mouse was somewhat amusing to the Baltics. "You know what would really make me happy Russia?"

Russia leaned forward so he could hear what America was saying. He always felt slightly attracted to America when he got like this. "What is it Sunflower?"

"You can get off my Brother!" America grabbed Russia by his shoulder and sent him flying across the room.

Canada took in a deep breath now that that Russia's body weight was off him.

America gave his brother a concerned look. "Bro are you ok?"

Canada looked his brother in the eyes the nation rage and passion were gone all that was there was Alfred the concerned brother.

After a moment, Canada spoke. "I'm fine Al nothing major."

Germany took this moment to get everyone's attention. "Everyone take a half hour break. We will finish this latter."

When one of the Baltics bothered to check on Russia he was nursing an Ice pack but had a smile on his face.

Outside of the meeting hall America and Canada were drinking coffee.

"You didn't need to chuck him across the room Al." Canada was putting maple Syrup In his coffee.

America rolled his eyes. "We both know he knew you were their Mattie and besides Russia could take it."

Canada Smirked. "And we both know you have some bent up Aggression you needed to get out."

America nodded.

Canada thought for a moment. "How About a Hacky Game?"

"You're on!"

A/N: Considering those times Russia sat on Canada he seemed aware of it I have no regrets about chucking him across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

World war Snow

It was a snowy day in Niagara Falls and the North America Twins were currently working on a trade agreement. With Italy and Germany. This was mainly because England leaving the European union had screwed up the trade agreements between the EU and the rest of the world Italy and Germany had been in America and Canada's shared house for three days trying to work out suitable agreements with the North America twins.

"Well as you can see Gentlemen This current agreement seems to be more than fair for all parties involve all you need to do is sign on the dotted line." America passed the document to Germany after three days of intense negotiations they had finally come to a reasonable agreement.

Germany read over everything one more time to make sure neither twin put in some fine print he missed before. "The terms are acceptable."

"Great Dude so just sign here and we can get on with our actual plans for the weekend."

The documents were signed just as there was a knock on the dour. Canada opened the door and found Prussia standing there with a box of German chocolate and a Blue-Ray. "Hi Birdy ready to get this romantic weekend started."

Canada looked at the movie Prussia had brought with him. "I'm not sure Deadpool counts as romantic Gilbert."

"But it's as awesome as I am."

Canada rolled his eyes. "I am not going to justify that with a response."

Prussia walked through the dour just as a snow ball came and hit him in the back of the head. "What was that?!" Prussia cried out as three more came flying through the window destroying all the work the houses four occupants had just, completed.

"I'll tell you what that was A Declaration of War!" America threw the Destroyed document in the trash and grabbed his binoculars from the table."

From across the yard England put down his binoculars to look at Sealand. "Direct hit!"

Sealand looked confused. "Why are you antagonizing uncle Al and Uncle Mattie?"

"What are you complaining about your parents said we should bond and you said you would like to be a nation someday this is a safe way for me to teach you about the Art of War."

"Isn't most of that about avoiding conflict?" Sealand looked confused.

"Who told you that Japan and uncle Al."

England rolled his eyes. "It's snow what is the worst that can happen?"

Back in the house America and Canada looked at the German brothers and Italy. They then pushed a button that released a wall panel revealing a snow canon. "Italy why don't you go watch a movie while we deal with Iggy."

Italy agreed and went to look through the twin's movie collection. He decided on Lady and the Tramp and put it in just as America flipped the switch on the snow canon. The snow bolder landed a direct hit knocking England on his rear.

England got up from the snow. "A snow canon they have a snow canon !?"

"Maybe we should go home." Sealand held a snow ball in his hand debating on throwing it.

"We are not going home till they surrender", England announced as he used his magic to create a snow monster that went charging at the house.

America looked through his binoculars at the charging snow beast. It looked like Marshmallow from Frozen. Debating on weather this counted as copy right infringement. "Canada grab Germany and get the tank?"

"I call gunner!" Canada yelled, but it was the equivalent of a normal speaking volume on anyone else, and pulled Germany toward the garage.

Germany looked confused. "Tank?"

Five minutes later Germany was driving one of America's tanks that apparently had been modified to fire snow. Why do you and your brother have a snow arsenal?"

"We were Board." Canada fired the gun on the tank Destroying the snow beast as England created five more.

Germany quickly mode down one in front. Which resulted in England making another three monsters.

Sealand was starting to get nervous. "This is getting out of hand."

"Shut up brat I will not lose to him again.

Sealand saw that look in England's eyes. England was in British Empire/ American Revolution mode. Sealand knew heir was only one course of action he could take. When England was not looking Sealand walked to America and Canada's front dour waving a white flag. Italy pulled him inside before another crazy thing happened.

upon seeing the amount of snow beast America called Germany and Canada back into the house.

Prussia who had taken up position of manning the snow canon. "Your surrendering? That is so not awesome America."

America gave Prussia a look. "I am not surrendering I just want them out of range."

"Out of range of what"

America Said nothing he just watched out of the corner of his eye as Canada and Germany entered the house. Once they were both inside America pushed a button.

England never knew what hit him and the others saw was a Snow Mushroom cloud in the front yard.

Russia saw the fallout from his window. "Looks like my sunflower redefined the term cold war."

The Baltics said nothing just went back to what they were doing.

Back in America/ and Canada's house England was shivering as America tried handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"What have we learned Iggy."

England said nothing just curled up under a blanket and added this to his list of loses. As America and the others redrafted the trade agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

Warning: Contains slight reference to current political events

Plausible Deniability

Canada was looking over a list that his brother had on the table and could not for the life of him figure out what his brother was going to do with all this stuff. The list was as fallowed:

1\. Two hundred Gallons of Mexican cheese

2\. A modified water canon

3\. The Hamilton soundtrack

4\. The Empire strikes Back soundtrack

5\. Motion sensors

6\. Speakers

"America what is all this for?" Canada looked over at his brother who was currently putting to cups of coffee together.

"Bro do the terms plausible deniability mean anything to you? If you do not know you cannot get in trouble with your Prime minister."

Canada rolled his eyes. "Your pranking your boss, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Can't you just hack his Twitter account it is a lot less Home Aloneish."

America had to admit his brother had a point. But he had one Huge problem "First Amendment bro some members of my Government might be hypocrites but I'm not. Besides this is a lot more fun."

Canada rolled his eyes. "So, will you tell me what the things on the list are for?

"Classified."

"Fine America have it your way. Canada took a sip of his coffee and was left wondering just what all that stuff was for.

One Week Later in D.C.

" **Say Cheese !"**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N This story contains references to Halifax 1917 and the Alberta wild fires. To my Canadian readers do not be offended I was just trying to establish causes for other times Canada was under the weather.

A/N Some people asked What America did to his boss in the last chapter. The Idea was to leave it to the reader's imagination.

Sick

Matthew felt terrible he had large sores over his body on top of feeling like he had the flu. The culprit was the wild fires in Alberta. This was not only affecting him economically and environmentally hens why he felt like crap. Sometimes being a nation personification sucked even if Canada had a largely quiet existence most of the time.

Matthew winced I pain as the sores on his body flared up. He tried to ignore it as his eyes focused on a teddy bear on the other end of the sofa that was dressed as Captain Canada a somewhat joke gift from his brother. Speaking of his brother…

"Hay bro are you ready for your lunch?" America came in carrying a tray containing a bowl of tomato soup, a grill cheese sandwich and Apple juice. "If you can hold this down I'll make you something a little heavier latter. You only just held your breakfast down this morning I do not think you should push it."

"Thanks Al. Where is Gilbert?"

"He went to go pick up some things at the store while you were sleeping. He will be back soon."

Matthew figured that made sense His brother and boyfriend had been looking after him since this all started so it was not uncommon for one of them to do the shopping while the other looked after Mathew.

"Bro eat that while its hot then I am going to treat those burns again."

Matthew hated and loved when his twin babied him at the same time. He hated it because his brother tended to get over protective and would sometimes forget that he could take care of himself. He loved it because he knew how much his brother loved him.

After lunch Alfred cleaned his brothers burns and then applied some Aloe.

"Matthew noticed how good his brother was at treating burns he shuddered at the thought. Between the two of them there was the war of 1812, Halifax, numerus wild fires and some war starting events that neither one of them wonted to name.

As Alfred finished treating the burns he looked his brother "Maybe you should lie down for a while gilbert should be back soon. He will keep you company while I go pick France up at the airport."

"Papa is coming?"

"Yes, it just took him a while to book a flight to get here." Alfred went to go do the dishes in the kitchen while Matthew fell asleep. As he dreamed he dreamt of centuries past of open fields and of mother. If there was one thing America shared with their mother was a big heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Victory served cold

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Canada rolled his Eyes as he watched Cuba and America get into another argument. This whole thing started because Cuba got the twins mixed up again. While Canada and Cuba got along ok, Cuba and America still had a frosty relationship. This combined with the fact that Cuba could have violent outburst lead to some strange moments for Canada.

One of these mistaken Identity cases happened about two hours ago only this time America walked in on Cuba putting Canada in a head lock.

"What the Hell are you doing to my bro Cuba?!"

Cuba looked in shock from Canada to America and realizing his mistake. It was too late however and America challenged Cuba to a fight.

Germany however said that they could not get into an altercation with each other in the meeting hall so the resigned themselves to having an Ice cream eating contest. This had already been going on for about an hour by now each of them had eaten about ten gallons. Were they both were putting it, Canada had no Idea but at this point they were both on their sixth tub and looking like they were going to puke.

"America, you are going down." Cuba took another spoonful.

"As if." America took another bight. He winced as he could feel the Ice cream headache coming.

"No way America I will…." At that moment Cuba was hit by the grandfather of all Ice Cream Headaches. "AH brain freeze!" He then clasped on the floor from the sugar overload.

America Smirked. "Victory is mine!" His Ice cream headache kicked in and he clutched his head." Victory hurts Dude."

The next Day America still had an Ice cream headache. "I'll never eat Ice cream again as long as I live."

He walked down the stairs to the kitchen and saw Canada with a big tub of rocky road. "Hay America want some Hair of the Dog?" He had a smirk on his face that would make the Grinch jealous.

America said nothing he just took some Aspirin and went upstairs.

Canada for his part went to go check on/ make fun of Cuba for his own stupidity. the day before

A/N: Tell me you can't picture this happening.


	7. Chapter 7

Poker night

A/N Todays Chapter Guest Stars England

England as on his way over to America's house with unease. His little brother had invited him over to play cards. Which would seem harmless enough except that at times America Could be a total card shark at times. England was also nervous because It was Halloween and He and America had a long standing history of trying to scare each other on this Day.

One year America had A party in sleepy Hallow New York and had Germany dress up as a very convincing Headless Horsman costume. America Went as far to make it look like some of the Nations lost their heads.

England retaliated the next Year by turning Everyone into their Halloween costume. This backfired because one of America's Producers used it the fallowing year as a plot to an episode of his tv show.

The year after that America Threw a Halloween party At the Stanly Hotel in Colorado. Can you say Shining Reenactments.

This year England And America called a truffes because they had too much going on. England opened the door to find America and Canada sitting at the table with four spectral figures. Upon looking closely England realized they were four of Americas President's not only that they were four of America's Dead presidents. The four figures were Washington, Lincoln, Kennedy, And Teddy Roosevelt Specifically.

England looked At America galvanized. "We agreed No pranks this year,"

"Actually Iggy This is my regular game."

Canada looked at America. "You didn't Tell him?"

"Must have Slipped my mind." America Shrugged.

England Sat down as Canada Dealt him in .

The group talked for a while as England lost some Hands to Washington. After A while England asked a question that was on his mind. "Has your current boss know about this?"

America looked at England. "No He would freak."

Canada looked at the ghosts. "You thinking what I'm thinking ?"

Five minutes latter America's boss could be heard screaming from the other side of DC.


End file.
